What SHOULD Have Been
by SmartBlonde132012
Summary: My opinion of what should have happened between Harry and Hermione during the Deathly Hallows when Ron left. Rated T because that's pretty much the rating of the book, and I'm not changing it. This is my VERY FIRST STORY,so no flames, please!
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note**

** Hi! I'm new to fanfiction! In fact, THIS IS MY VERY FIRST ONE! So, some reviews would be nice! I need at least 3 before I update again. Anyway, I LOVE Harry Potter, and I love this couple! In my opinion, they are MUCH better than Ron and Hermione. There's probably someone out there who wants to punch me in the face now. Sorry! Anyway, if you like this story, go ahead and favorite it. I won't mind, I promise :)! Thanks a lot! Also, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE DEATHLY HALLOWS! THIS IS THE ONLY SPOILER ALERT YOU'LL GET! (Okay, I'm done now)**

** -SmartBlonde132012**

** (P.S. I'm thinking about doing a Hunger Games fanfic, too. It'll be about Katniss/Peeta. Let me know what you think!)**

** Rated T; Because that's how I would rate The Deathly Hallows**

** Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. (If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I would be writing fanfictions?)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 <span>

Too long. That's how long Ron had been gone, in Hermione's opinion. It had been weeks since him and Harry had fought, and he'd been gone ever since. She had expected him to come back since he had left the tent that night, and because of this, she stayed up every night sitting in a chair until she saw the sun peek through the entrance of the tent. She would then go collapse on her cot and sleep for about three hours, when she would awaken to eat and resume her position in the chair.

She was sitting in the chair this very moment, thinking worthless thoughts, until Harry came inside for dinner.

"I'm going to make a sandwich or something. Is that good with you?" She nodded her head absentmindedly, because at the moment all she could think about was the cool wind that Harry had let in when he came in. She had been cold before, even though she was wearing three sweaters and her coat. The wind had her all but shivering.

Harry must have noticed, because he went over to his cot and got his thick blanket and draped it over her. He smiled a little a smile.

"How about a cup of hot cocoa instead?" Hermione gave a tiny smile back. "Yes please."

When he went to prepare her drink, Hermione snuggled into the blanket and, checking to make sure Harry wasn't looking, took a sniff of the blanket.

She didn't know why, but something about his scent calmed her in a way. He smelled like vanilla and something else she couldn't decide on. It made her feel at home, and safe.

And this is one of the reasons Ron had left. Come to think of it, it probably _was_ the reason he left. She knew she had feelings for Ron, but she didn't quite understand what those feelings were. She also knew she had feelings for Harry, but she has always labeled those as ones of friendship. They were practically brother and sister.

It was because of this that Hermione got irate. Whenever Harry entered the room, her heart skipped a beat, and whenever he smiled, she felt like smiling too.

With Ron though, it was entirely different. He would always fight with her, and then come crawling back asking for her to do his homework and never apologizing for whatever it was they fought over. Now that Hermione thought about it, Ron had only thanked her a couple of times, and she'd been doing it for him since first year!

It was Harry with her cup of hot chocolate that stopped her internal comparison. She smiled at him and took it from him with a meaningful "Thank you." Harry nodded. Then, out of nowhere, he took her hand and tugged on it. She looked up, confused. But none the less, she stands up. He places the hand that isn't holding hers and puts it on her neck. For a millisecond, Hermione forgot how to breathe. The he pulls the locket that she had forgotten she was still wearing off her neck and set it on the table nearby. He then dragged her over to the couch near the small fireplace and motioned for her to sit down, and she did. He pulled out his wand and shot a few sparks into the fireplace, making a fire ignite, but barely warming Hermione. Harry came and sat next to her on the tiny couch, a little closer than necessary Hermione noted.

She could feel his warm body heat radiating off of him, and she moved closer to him on the couch. As though he could read her mind, Harry put his arm around her shoulder and started to rub her arm, quickly warming her. Slowly, she leaned her head down on his shoulder, bringing a small smile to Harry's face.

Hermione didn't know, but Harry's feelings for her had started to grow. It started around fourth year, when he and Hermione had started to spend more time together than normal. In fifth year, it was clearer that she had feelings for Ron, so Harry had dated Cho Chang briefly, but she soon broke up with him because she suspected his feelings for Hermione were more than just friendly. Sixth year, he thought he had feelings for Ginny Weasley, but when he saw Hermione crying after Ron kissed Lavender, he knew that his feelings were so much more than what they had been. That was half of the reason he broke up with Ginny. Now, with Ron gone and Hermione snuggled up next to him, he couldn't expect it to get much better.

Absentmindedly, Hermione draped her arm over Harry's torso and snuggled in closer to him, warming her even more. She pulled up her legs and put them on her right of the couch, so her left side was fully pressed against Harry. He then took hiss other arm and wrapped it around her, so she was as close to him as she could get without being on his lap. Hermione didn't notice until then how tired she was, so she closed her eyes and moved her head to Harry's chest. As she was drifting off, Harry took her mug and set it on the floor beside them. He snuggled in closer to her, and he could tell she was so close to being asleep, she wouldn't notice anything, so, very softly, he kissed her bushy hair and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Goodnight 'Mione. I'm glad you're still here with me"

He then laid his head on top of hers and, for the first time in weeks, fell into a deep sleep free of nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, 3 reviews and I'll update! More would be good too, though!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; First off, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I have a tennis match this weekend, but I'll see if I can update anyway, but first I'll need at least 5 more reviews. Okay, that's it!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter. All I have is a laptop and an active imagination.**

Chapter 2

When Hermione woke up, only one thing went through her mind.

_Do I _have to _get up now?_

She was laying in her bed, with one of Harry's arms securely wrapped around her waist, pulling her up against him. His other arm was tucked under her head; like a makeshift pillow. One of Hermione's arms was on top of the one Harry had over her waist, and the other wrapped gently around his neck. Her feet were tangled with Harry's as well.

And Hermione couldn't think of a more comfortable position.

But of course, it didn't last long. A fierce winter wind blew against the tent making Hermione shiver, which caused Harry to stir.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just got a little cold." Harry's eyebrows scrunched together, which Hermione found cute. Then Harry disentangled himself from her and got out of bed, which caused Hermione to shiver even more violently from lack of a warm body next to her.

Harry disappeared around the canvas for a moment and then came back with one of his thick sweaters. He sat down on the bed and offered it to her. Hermione gladly accepted it.

Once she had it one she realized it smelled like him, which caused her to wrap it more securely around her. Harry noticed and smirked, which caused Hermione to playfully smack him on the shoulder.

"So," Harry said. "That's how it's going to be." He lightly pushed her, but it still was enough to knock her back. Hermione, in return, pushed him back a little harder than she meant to, and he fell over the edge of the bed.

But Harry surprised Hermione, and pulled her down with him.

So now, she lying on top of Harry, their foreheads touching, staring into his deep green eyes. And staring into them, Hermione could barely think, and Harry felt the same way looking into hers.

_I love you._

That was the only thing going through Harry's mind as he looked at her, wrapped up in his sweater. But just as he was gathering up the courage to do it, she remembered Ron.

How Hermione had sobbed over him the entire sixth year, but she still managed to have feelings for her. And that he returned the feelings.

But as Harry looked at Hermione, all he could think of was how Hermione had woken up in _his_ arms, how she was wrapped up in _his_ sweater, and how she had sighed_ his_ name in her sleep.

So, before Harry could lose his courage he looked Hermione straight in the eye and said,

"Hermione, I know that you have feelings toward Ron. I don't know how strong they are, I just know that they're there. But I want you to know one thing."

He took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you, Hermione."

She stared at him for what seemed like eternity, and then, finally, she did something Harry definitely had not expected.

She kissed him.

Her lips were warm and soft, and Harry felt like he was melting. When they pulled away breathless Hermione pecked him once more on the lips and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You have _no idea_ how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

**Too cheesy? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Remember, 5 more reviews and I'll update!**


End file.
